


Painful forgiveness

by Noah1555



Category: Brandon Rogers - Fandom, Magic Funhouse (Web Series)
Genre: Arlo / Jimmy, Arlo Dittman - Freeform, Arlo Dittman / Jimmy Rustler, Arlo Dittman X Jimmy Rustler, Arlo X Jimmy, Brandon Rogers - Freeform, Cliff - Freeform, Jimmy Rustler - Freeform, Just saying you should totally read this, M/M, Magic Funhouse - Freeform, Magic Funhouse Arlo, Manjusha, Mister Cronus, Sasha - Freeform, What other tags can I add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah1555/pseuds/Noah1555
Summary: An alternative ending to after Alro Freaks and fires everyone.Shortly after Arlo freaks and storms off set Jimmy doesn't know what to do, he feels tears welling up and his body starts to shake.He runs off set quickly hopping in his car, driving home and lock himself in his apartment.





	Painful forgiveness

"Fuck" Arlo angrily sat down in his changing room pressing his fingers to his Temples, rubbing gentle circles over them hoping to dull the aching pain.  
Arlo had locked himself in his changing room not long after exploding at his now X-Staff.  
Only a few moments passed when a knock was placed on his dressing room door  
"Fuck Off, I told all of you you're Fired!" Arlo stood up angrily inside his dressing room running a hand stressfully through his hair, tugging at it gently.   
"Arlo please, we need to talk"   
Sasha voice could be clearly heard from the other side of the door.  
" I'm not in the mood you LAZY SKANK!" Arlo slammed his fist down on his makeup stand sending multiple things flying off and scattering them around the room.  
" Arlo... Take a moment, come out when you're ready we need to talk"  
Arlo rolled his eyes sitting down in his chair grabbing the open bottle of whiskey, he sat there staring at it for a moment before setting it down on the table and looking in the mirror. For some reason he felt a need to go out there, whether it was to confront them, to yell at them or to just make another scene he didn't know. Arlo glanced in the mirror his makeup was smeared and his natural hair in a knotted mess wig long discarded. His outfit was ruffled and Messy, it took Arlo a minute to straighten up his appearance, he was not going to look like such a tattered mess in front of Them...

After a few moments he emerge from his dressing room expecting everyone but only finding Sasha sitting on the floor against the wall near his dressing room.  
"ARLO! Finally I was getting really worried, Arlo I'm so sorry we wanted to tell you we all did but we knew how much it would hurt you we didn't want-" Sasha was suddenly cut off by Arlo slamming his foot on the ground loudly.  
"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THAT BULLSHIT! YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT ME OR YOU WOULD HAD SAID SOMETHING!" Arlo had turned red with anger pupils obviously dilating and sweat was building up near his forehead, he was an emotional wreck and Sasha could see it.  
" Arlo I know you're angry but honestly we did this to protect you! We knew how you would have reacted we didn't want this for you just want you to be happy and do what you enjoy with us!"   
Sasha tried to keep her voice calm but her voice raised to make her point, but it was obvious that Arlo didn't believe a word she was saying.   
"NO! NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU DID THIS ALL FOR YOUR SELVES!"  
Sasha stepped forward towards Arlo squeezing her eyes shut for a moment for looking up at him.  
" Please Arlo just listen to me please" Arlo opened his mouth part way to yell before he could he saw Cliff, manjusha, Mister Cronus all walk out staring at him.  
Manjusha was the first to step forward a gentle smile graced her lips.  
" Arlo please, you know we care about you... we were only doing this to protect you"  
Cliff gently set a hand on mannys shoulder  
" You're like family to us Arlo, we really care about you"  
Mister Cronus didn't speak instead he as well stepped forward a forced smile on his face, but for some reason it really looked like he cared.  
"I-I..." Arlo kept trying to get angry but honestly at this moment all I felt was love from the people he had worked with, the people who he had such a dysfunctional relationship with, but he really did see them his family.  
Everything came flooding to Arlo at once, what had he done, everthing he had ruined ...everything yet these people still stayed.  
"I'm sorry, FUCK! What have I done! I Fucked Everything UP!"  
Arlo squeezed his fist tightly digging his nails into the skin, Sasha step forward pulling Arlo into a tight embrace slowly everyone else joined in.  
After a moment everyone separated from the hug mostly due to Arlo coming to his senses and pushing everyone off.  
" Guys I know I Fucked up, BUT In my defence you all fucked up first... but nonetheless I'll make this right we"ll- we'll figure something out!"   
Everyone muttered around the group for a moment brainstorming what they could do but after a moment Arlo came to another realization.  
" Sasha? Where did Jimmy Go?"  
Sasha looked around the group for a moment before looking Arlo in the eyes gently biting the side of her lip.  
" Honestly I don't know... He ran out after you exploded at everyone, he looked really hurt it looked like he had tears in his eyes but he ran before I could say anything"  
"fuck" Arlo muttered quietly under his breath, Jimmy was a tough cracker, it took a lot to upset him let alone make him cry he must have been a lot harder on him then he realized.  
" I-I need to go find him, I'm going to go check his apartment you guys search elsewhere"  
Everyone nodded in agreement as Arlo jogged out of the room.  
Everyone started muttering back and forth a bit about what they were going to do as Arlo quickly pop back into the room  
"...umm I don't have a car, or license, and last time I attempted driving I may or may not have hit a morbidly obese child so um"  
Cliff sighed looking at Arlo   
" I'll take you and then I'll check the streets after I drop you off to see if I can find him"  
Arlo nodded walking outside to Cliffs car moments later the accelerator was started and they were off.

Cliff sped all the way to Jimmy's Place, and as soon as they arrived Arlo jumped out of the vehicle tapping the side of it as to signal cliff to leave.  
Arlo walked in the building taking the elevator up to Jimmy's floor he was physically nervous fingernails driving into his skin while chewing the corner of his mouth, he swallowed nervously as the elevator reach the floor, stepping out he took a deep breath before proceeding to walk to Jimmy's door.  
He knock gently but when he heard no response he decided he still needed to check, he pulled out a key for Jimmy's apartment which Jimmy had oh so kindly given to him not long after he started working at Magic Funhouse so that he could quote on quote stop by whenever he pleased. To date Arlo had never visited.   
He slowly open the door quietly closing it behind him, the apartment seemed tidy other than the occasional wrapper or tissue scattered around the room. Arlo quietly made his way through the apartment till he reached what he assumed was Jimmy's room at the end of a short Hall at this point he could hear Jimmy inside, small sniffles and unsteady breathing could be heard from outside the door.  
Arlo took a deep breath before opening the door, the scene laid out in front of him took his breath away in the worst way possible his breathing seemed to freeze and his heart sped up.

Jimmy sat there knees pressed tightly to his chest his breathing had lost all consistency coming out as Sharp gasps for air. Arlo wanted to step forward but his body wouldn't move, his heart seemed to double speed he could hear pounding in his ear.  
Jimmy's body was visibly shaking and his head was tucked in between his legs, Arlo could tell he was muttering something but the word where distorted through his sniffles and his legs.  
After a moment Arlo step forward not too close as to startle him but close enough to hear him and touch him if it was necessary, he crouched down beside him there was only about 10 inches between them at this point.  
Now due to the close proximity Arlo can make out Jimmy's mutters  
"I-Im sorry, I'm so sorry Arlo, I should have told you I know I should have told you I wanted to... I'm so sorry I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Jimmy" Arlo let out a dry laugh obviously forced.  
Jimmy's body shifted quickly looking up obviously startled, he seemed to light up for a moment before tears flooded his eyes once again.  
"I never thanked you Jimmy"  
Jimmy looked at Arlo tears staining his cheeks "For what... all of ever done is fuck up your life and make everything harder for you, I know you hate me"  
Jimmy look down at the ground unable to keep eye contact until Arlo put his finger under Jimmy's chin tilting it up so that he was looking at him, then slowly resting his hand on his lap.  
" I do Not hate get that through that thick head of yours okay? And thank you for everything"   
Arlo let out a sigh as he scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. I never did thank you for all you do for me... Yes what you Did was terrible, and I genuinely still feel angry that you did not tell me...but I, I understand"  
Jimmy raised an eyebrow gently loosening his grip on his legs.  
" I understand why you didn't tell me, I understand that now, I just I still wish you would have told me but I know you were doing it to protect me so I guess..."  
Arlo's next words were muttered so quietly Jimmy could not make them out.  
"What?" Jimmy whispered just loud enough for Arlo to hear, Arlo let out another sigh looking Jimmy directly in the eyes.  
" I said thank you, again I said... said thank you for everything, thank you for trying to protect me, thank you for putting up with me, thank you for being there for me, thank you for fucking saving my life, because if I would have known beforehand I don't know what I would have done, I don't know how I would have reacted I don't know what I could have done... but you guys, YOU guys were there for me, and I appreciate that"

Arlo moved to sit next to Jimmy pressing his back against the wall, looking up at Jimmy who had relaxed and finally stopped crying a gentle smile placed on his face.  
"Thank you"  
Arlo gently brought his hand up taking Jimmy into a gentle embrace, Jimmy yanked Arlo upwards so that he was half sitting on his lap face pressed into Arlo's shoulder silent tears rolled down his cheek. Arlo debated pushing Jimmy back, physically his body wanted to react, but Arlo didn't want that, he wanted to stay like this for now to show Jimmy the support he needed and at the same time to feel the love and want that He needed.  
They stayed like that for close to a half hour before Arlo's phone went off, he looked up at Jimmy who had calmed down and smiling wide at this point he nodded at Arlo to answer his phone.  
Arlo nodded back placing the phone to his ear, it was Cliff on the other line asking if he had had any luck, Arlo told Cliff that he had found Jimmy and that he was doing okay now, he told him he should tell the others to stop searching and that it was unnecessary for him to pick him back up.  
Arlo stopped and thought for a second before telling Cliff that he and everyone else had the rest of the day off, Cliff seem to not to question this answering with a cherry "Okay!" before hanging up.

Arlo looked back to Jimmy who had cheeky smirk placed on his lips.  
"Oh oh oh so your staying with little old me for the night"  
The smugness rolled off of Jimmy's tongue as his personality seemed to go back to normal.  
" Yes I am, but don't get yourself excited! I'm just making sure you don't off yourself in the middle of the night"  
Jimmy smirked "Suuure, so that's why you still sitting on my lap" Jimmy purred closely to Arlo's ear.  
Quickly Arlo leapt up, his face appeared grumpy for a moment before a gentle smile return to it again.  
" Come on you pervert you should go get yourself cleaned up you look like absolute trash"  
Jimmy pouted jokingly before licking his lips   
" How about you come help me"  
Arlo glared at Jimmy as Jimmy raised his hands defensively  
"Okay,Okay I'm going!" Jimmy had just stepped into the bathroom turning around to close the door, but he stopped for a moment looking at Arlo he smiled.  
"Thank you Arlo"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this! It's not quite the best and there's probably mistakes littered throughout it but I really hope you guys enjoyed! And if you want more magic Funhouse related stuff you can go follow my Tumblr
> 
> MagicFunHouseAsks


End file.
